


Drakestroke: Headcanons and other notes

by C_R_Scott



Series: Drakestroke by CR Scott/A Few Novel Ideas [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drakestroke, Gen, Janet Drake is a Good Mom, Tim Drake Needs Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_R_Scott/pseuds/C_R_Scott
Summary: Reposting from Tumblr, here is a collection of my various headcanons and other notes about the Drakestroke verse.
Relationships: Janet Drake/Slade Wilson
Series: Drakestroke by CR Scott/A Few Novel Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904860
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Drakestroke Collective





	1. 01 - Janet Drake's Greatest Revenge Against Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LectorEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl). Log in to view. 



Janet Drake's greatest revenge against Bruce is that after she returns all the Robins/Batgirls end up gradually gravitating towards her as "Mom".

So next time Bruce fucks up with one of them (physically/emotionally), they immediately go to her for support.

Kinda like they are divorced parents who hate each other but have to share custody, and the kids clearly have a favorite and it ain't Dad. Because while Dad may have money, Mom is the HBIC who can get shit done regardless of any perceived barriers.

Addendum: Janet is also very protective of the kids. Whenever one of the Rogues seriously injured one of the kids, she will go hunting. However, she is respectful of Bruce's no killing rule in Gotham. Unfortunately for the Rogues, some of Janice non-lethal ways to exact Revenge make them wish they were dead.

\- [Source](https://afewnovelideas.tumblr.com/post/627531391068946432/drakestroke-thought)


	2. 02 - Captain Boomerang's unfortunate life choice notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes about Captain Boomerang's unfortunate life choice to return to Gotham City after Janet's return.

About a month after Janet Drake re-enters Tim's life, Captain Boomerang makes the unfortunate life choice to re-visit Gotham City.

He is dead within 24 hrs of entering the city limits.

Then Bruce makes the unfortunate life choice of accusing Tim of Boomerang's murder and attempts to fire him officially from being Red Robin.

Four problems with that:

1\. Janet was the one killed Boomerang.

2\. Janet is in a default hyper-protective momma crocodile mode when it comes to any perceived threats to her son.

3\. Janet despises Bruce.

4\. Tim is hurt Bruce accused him of the murder without any solid evidence, and is in no mood to negotiate any sort of peace treaty between Bruce and Janet, but he is the only one who could convince his mother to ease up on her war against Bruce.

\- [Source](https://afewnovelideas.tumblr.com/post/627569299411943424/another-drakestroke-thought)


	3. 03 - What the rest of the Batfamily Thinks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marudny-robot asked:  
> I have a question about Drakestroke verse, if you don't mind: What Janet thinks of rest of "Bats" (besides Tim, Bruce and Jason) and what they think of Janet?

Here's what I have in my head so far:

  * **Dick** \- Initially, Janet is indifferent to him. In the conflict between Bruce and Janet, he's trying to be Switzerland, so he doesn't stand out. He's definitely not a threat, and she considers it a betrayal when she learned he was the one who took "Robin" away from Tim, so she doesn't have any reason to trust him. She does respect the work he's put into raising Damian, though.  
  

  * **Damian** \- Janet is conflicted about Damian. On the one hand, he's the spawn of both Bruce and Talia, grandson to Ra's, and has attempted to kill/maim Tim on multiple occasions.  
  
On the other hand, he's close to the same age Tim was when Janet faked her death, he has this deep love of animals Janet finds endearing, and he's **_curious_** about Janet which means he's been trying to be nicer to Tim in effort to get opportunities to interact with her.  
  
With Tim's approval, Janet has been experimenting with showing Damian occasional approval and affection when he exhibits behaviors she likes to see how he reacts  
  

  * **Cassandra** \- Janet actually met her years ago when she was a child when she and Slade crossed paths with David Cain years ago on a job. She stuck in Janet's memory because she was close to the same age as Tim. She felt bad Cass had a bastard like Cain for a father, but she wasn't in a position to do anything more than show her a little kindness when she could. Cass remembered her, though, and she immediately hugged Janet when they met again after she reunited with Tim.  
  
Janet is honestly happy Tim and Cass consider each other siblings.  
  
She will confidently refer to Janet as "Mom" in Bruce's presence (along with Jason), which makes Janet so proud because she knows it bugs Bruce so much.  
  

  * **Alfred** : The old man KNEW this day was coming. So many loved ones they knew came back to life eventually, so it was only a matter of time before the cosmic lottery choose one of the MOTHERS to re-enter the narrative. It surprised him initially that it was an angry-as-hell, gun-toting, ex-CIA agent, take-no-fucking-prisoners version of Janet Drake.  
  
Then he thought about Bruce and his life choices with the children over the years...  
  
Alfred told Bruce to his face that karma, in fact, was a bitch. Bruce made this bed and now he needed to lie in it.  
  
Janet, on the other hand, thinks Alfred needs to be nominated for sainthood for putting up with even HALF the shit Bruce puts him through. They have brunch every other Sunday to speak about the well-being of all the children.  
  

  * **Tim** \- Being Janet's biological son, his well-being is her top priority. Back before she faked her death, Janet had set up multiple contingencies to support her son (and husband initially) once she was gone in case anything bad happened... And all of them failed. When Jack died Tim should have gone to his god-father Slade under an assumed identity and reunited with her, but Bruce's involvement in Tim's life derailed that back up plan before it even triggered...  
  
She's upset Tim is a vigilante now, but there's no way to reverse course on life so she's making the best of it. She's training Tim in marksmanship and CIA level survival/espionage tactics. She's also making sure he knows she's back to stay and support him, whatever his life choices are. If he needs a safe haven or help getting off the grid, she will do it.  
  
Tim of course is so grateful his mother is alive. This was a goddamned miracle and he's not questioning it. Having her unconditional love and support in contrast to Bruce's approval with all their rules and stipulations has been eye opening. While Tim won't quit the batfamily, he definitely has a more jaded view of Bruce in general. He still loves Bruce as a father, but is far less tolerant now of his bullshit and will either call it out or walk away from him when it happens.  
  

  * **Jason** \- Initially Janet was leery of Tim's close contact with Jason due to how he'd attempted to kill him on multiple occasions. However, after hearing about how he was murdered by the Joker and revived by the Lazarus Pit, Janet was willing to cut him a huge amount of slack. She's seen how the Pit especially screws with your mind and aggression levels. This is also another reason why Janet hates Bruce. She is in the camp that (ESPECIALLY after Jason's death) Batman should have done something to PERMANENTLY stop the Joker.  
  
She is also fond of Jason. He's rude, abrasive, a fairly decent marksman, and quick with with the salty and sassy banter. Basically he reminds her of a younger Slade back during their early training days.  
  
Jason initially is very wary of Janet. How could he not? The Pretender's mother was someone who had faked her death (fooling even Batman) and was an ex-agent of the CIA with close ties to Slade (Deathstroke) Wilson. She knew more about the use and care of firearms and explosives than he did. And she had no problem storming Wayne Manor to stand toe to toe with the god-damned Batman and chew him out for screwing with her son. The woman was fucking terrifying.  
  
However his perceptions started shifting when he learned Janet took out Captain Boomerang herself for Tim. When the two of them were alone after Tim had crashed for the night, she explained that she did it because that bastard took Tim's father from him. Because he did, she felt Boomerang stated a shit ton of dominoes falling on her son that led him down a path of suffering and misery. She still blames Bruce ultimately for Tim becoming Robin in the first place, but Tim cares for Bruce and Batman is a major player in the world of vigilantes and villains, so she won't take any decisive action against him... Yet. But at the very least she can remove Boomerang from her son's threat list. It's what she did for the CIA and so why not for Tim. He needs her more than the Agency.  
  
Jason gradually learns to trust Janet, and she in turn supports him as much as she does Tim. One night he slips and calls her "Mom" after a long hard week of very little sleep after dealing with a massive breakout from Blackgate Prison. He's flustered and embarrassed, but Janet tells him it's ok.  
  
"If you want to call me Mom or Janie that's fine. Tim considers you his brother and -damnit- you've grown on me too..."  
  
Inwardly, Jason is so touched by this.. He was actually rendered speechless. He will call her Mom in private and Janie in the field. He and Tim currently have a better relationship as will. Tim is closer to Jason than Dick atm.



\- [Source](https://afewnovelideas.tumblr.com/post/627700930123563008/i-have-a-question-about-drakestroke-verse-if-you)


	4. 04 - The CIA, Assassination Games, and Janet Finch/Grey/Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a moment away from the Summer Vacation story to jot down a few ideas that came to mind about the CIA and Janet. Nothing set in stone, but the plot bunnies are breeding:

  * While in the CIA, Janet's main type of assignment was taking out known assassins and assassination groups. She has the nickname of the Assassin Hunter. Her mission was to take out assassins before they were able to take out their targets. But her identity was a deeply classified secret even in the agency. No one in the field ever saw The Hunter coming.  
  

  * The mysterious organizer of the Assassination Games (AGO) (definitely not Ra's) stumbled upon Janet's identity, role in the CIA, and her family connections. The "AGO" has agents who have infiltrated many international security organizations. The one in the CIA gained enough security clearance (Assistant Director of CIA) to discover Janet and her role.  
  

  * They set up the scenario where Janet quit the Agency. They set it up where one of Janet's lower-ranking superiors would present the Assassin Hunter with her next target. However, they swapped the dossier. Instead of the known assassin the superior thought was in the file (Widower from the Council of Spiders), it had Timothy Drake-Wayne's information.  
  

  * The AGO predicted correctly that Janet would be more reactive to any perceived threat to her only child, and that she would abandon the Agency to protect him, especially if she thought the Agency was a threat to Tim.  
  

  * The AGO is aware of Tim's alter ego of Red Robin, but not immediately of his connection to the Batfamily. (The name "Red Robin" wasn't actually used during Tim's travels to find Bruce, so AGO had no clear link back to the Robin persona.) Soon as they discovered Janet, they dug deep into investigating Tim to find weak spots to exploit against her. Tim/Red Robin got on their radar once he was seen traveling around the world and seemingly working with known members of the League of Assassins. They thought he was in training/auditioning for the LOA initially.  
  

  * They also initially thought that Janet's kid had turned to a bad seed caused by the trauma of losing his parents and then being possiblely abused(?) by Bruce Wayne when he was adopted. (How else do you explain the suspicious bruises/injuries over the years in Wayne's care and recent antisocial behavior in the aftermath of Batman/Bruce's death that was known only to the superhero community?)  
  

  * Ultimately they wanted Janet out of the way before the Assassination Games officially started. If she wasn't, the Games would have become Janet's rich hunting ground, which would have ruined the Games. Not to mention the worldwide assassin population would have taken a significant dip.  
  

  * Back in the CIA, Janet still has a couple of allies. One is her former handler, a no-nonsense bi-racial Asian American woman named Lynn Song (picture Lucy Liu with the personality of Watson in the Elementary TV series). The other is the actual current Director of the CIA, an intelligent, stern, and dedicated African American man named Omar Washington (picture Idris Elba from his role as Stacker Pentecost from Pacific Rim).  
  

  * In particular, Omar has known Janet since they both were in the same training class at The Farm. As long as Slade has known Janie outside the CIA, Omar knows Janet from inside it. He knows about Jack and Tim and how much Janet sacrificed to try and keep them safe.  
  

  * Also... Omar may or may not have an adult son who is also a CIA black ops operative who is currently working as a deep cover sleeper agent in the League of Assassins... And may have been trained by Janet at one point... And may have a name beginning with the letter "Z"... And who is definitely alive, God damn it!  
  

  * Omar and Lynn are currently investigating why Janet went rogue the way she did. Lynn is trying to track down Janet in the field to get her side while Omar is smelling a mole in his Agency that he plans to hunt down with extreme prejudice because Janet has been like a sister to him over the years and no one messes with his family or his Agency.



\- [Source ](https://afewnovelideas.tumblr.com/post/628432405732212736/drakestroke-verse-idea-the-cia-assassination)


	5. 05 - The First Time Janet meets Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Janet meets Jason notes

## First time Jason meets Janet:

**Tim:** *practically dragging Jason to his own home because the idiot got shot and needs help getting the bullet out but Leslie's on vacation and Jason got into a fight w/Bruce and won't go to the Cave*

**Tim:** Mom, I'm home.

**Jason** : *WTF?!* your mom is alive?!

**Janet** : *not looking up from the sniper rifle she's disassembled and is cleaning on the kitchen table* Welcome home. Did your investigation go well? Oh, and hand me the gun oil.

**Tim** : *tosses her the gun oil* My investigation went well. Hood's case on the other hand... Not so much.

**Janet:** *reassembling* Thought I smelled blood. Glad it's not yours. *smiles fondly at Tim before fixing a cold stare at Jason* Former Robin?

**Tim:** yep *grabs a soda*

**Janet:** The one who betrayed you or the one who tried to murder you?

**Tim:** *shrug* Attempted murder.

**Janet:** I see... *Leans back in her chair after clicking the final piece of her rifle into place* So do you need me to help patch him up or break off a few more pieces? I can do either or I can do both. I'm flexible.

**Tim:** *smile tugging at his lips after taking a drink* "Both" is an option? *hopeful amusement in his eyes*

**Jason:** EXCUSE ME?!

\-----

Of course she's just messing with him. She eventually patches Jason up and shares some of her history with him. Jason notices how much happier/relaxed Tim seems to be with her present. Still, Jason is wary of her for at least a month before he feels safe in her presence

\- [Source](https://afewnovelideas.tumblr.com/post/627564696212553729)


End file.
